


Сват, сват

by maricon_lanero



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, AU, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Пять раз, когда Тесей пытался свести Ньюта и Персиваля, используя сомнительные схемы, и один раз, когда Ньют оценил их по достоинству.ИЛИ: AU, где Ньют сразу же понял, что Грейвз в МАКУСА ненастоящий, потому что Тесей годами их друг другу сватал.





	Сват, сват

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Matchmaker, Matchmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879488) by [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical). 



> Отбечено прекрасной [Ksandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksandria/pseuds/Ksandria) <3.

1.

Ньют проснулся в тепле, рядом что-то тихо дышало, и каждый вздох щекотал волосы за ухом. Он зевнул, открыл глаза, прищурившись от солнечного света, и увидел перед собой голую грудь, к которой прилагалось — о, нет. Только не снова.

Ньют схватил палочку с тумбочки, наколдовал на себе одежду и, вскочив, распахнул дверь гостевой спальни Тесея.

— Тесей! — закричал он в коридор. — Я приехал к тебе всего на одну ночь, и...

— Приятно провел ее с моим очень симпатичным и одиноким другом? — продолжил Тесей, держа перед собой чашку чая словно щит. Он улыбнулся. — Однажды моему младшему братишке придется повзрослеть. Перси неплохой, правда.

— Перси, — очень громко произнес Ньют, — в этой кровати! Голый! Потому что ты его туда положил!

Тесей оскорбился.

— Не полностью голый, надеюсь. Так далеко я не зашел, — он замолчал и прикинул варианты. — Хотя, если он голый, потому что вы кое-чем занялись, то все в порядке. Он уже проснулся?

Ньют закрыл на секунду глаза и отступил обратно в дверной проем. Конечно же, Персиваль Грейвз еще спал — учитывая весь шум, сон, должно быть, был наведенный.

— Что ты ему дал? — вздохнул Ньют, смирившись.

— Я-то знаю что, а тебе предстоит это выяснить, — ухмыльнувшись, ответил Тесей. — О, ты посмотри, который час...

Ньют бросил Петрификус, но слишком поздно — Тесей успел аппарировать. Заклятие ударилось в стену и растворилось в воздухе.

Так он и остался в квартире Тесея: один и со спящим Грейвзом в качестве компании. Ньют закатал рукава и приступил к работе.

Оказалось, это было сонное зелье или какой-то его вариант. Ньют два часа провел выуживая из чемодана и запасников Тесея ингредиенты и смешивая антидот. К тому времени он уже начал задаваться вопросом, не было ли какого-то более простого решения: например, выследить Тесея и заставить его дать антидот, или просто уплыть в Южную Америку, как и планировалось. Но потом он взглянул на Грейвза, который во сне выглядел напряженно и обеспокоенно, и вздохнул.

Так что когда Персиваль Грейвз наконец-то проснулся, то первым делом он увидел нахмуренное сконцентрированное лицо Ньюта, который нависал над ним и удерживал всем телом на кровати. Первое, что сказал Персиваль, было:

— Тесей, мать его, Скамандер.

Ньют неловко и сочувственно улыбнулся и поднялся с кровати.

— Увы. Мне жаль.

Грейвз потер лицо и покачал головой — в его раскрытую ладонь с другого конца комнаты прилетела палочка.

— Нет, я должен был заметить. Что на этот раз?

— Сонное зелье, но какой-то нестандартный вариант. Вообще, мне кажется, Тесей что-то в нем модифицировал, потому что на обычные змеиные клыки ты не реагировал, и мне пришлось достать несколько пеплозмеевых... — он замолчал, смутившись. Грейвз помассировал виски и приподнял брови. — Скорее всего, оно было в твоей еде, — быстро добавил Ньют, и Грейвз приподнял и опустил плечи.

— В напитке, думаю, — он вздохнул и лениво рассек палочкой воздух, призвав вещи гораздо более изящно, чем когда-либо получалось у Ньюта. Тот сразу почувствовал себя неопрятно, учитывая свою как попало выбранную одежду и взъерошенные со сна волосы. Он попытался скрыть свое замешательство и, проскользнув к чемодану, одернул жилет.

— Ну, — сказал Ньют, — я постараюсь больше не останавливаться у Тесея. Мне очень жаль.

— Почему-то мне не кажется, что ты мог как-то повлиять на его планы. Это не твоя вина, — вздохнул Грейвз. — Твой брат-засранец упоминал, что утром ты уедешь. У меня есть разрешение на создание международных портключей, если...

— О, нет. Я пропустил сегодняшний корабль, но остается еще... завтрашний, — Ньют замолк, и Грейвз криво улыбнулся. — Но если подумать...

— Куда ты собирался?

— В Бразилию. Терминал в Сан-Паулу вполне подойдет, спасибо.

Грейвз призвал несколько Тесеевых милых, но непрактичных домашних украшений (и откуда у него вообще бездонная ваза?), чтобы из них сделать портключи, и после касания палочкой передал Ньюту вращающуюся лупу.

— Ну что же, — произнес Грейвз, собравшись, — без обид, но я надеюсь, что мы еще какое-то время с вами не увидимся, мистер Скамандер.

— Да, нет, то есть, — неловко начал Ньют, и Грейвз изогнул рот в знакомой улыбке. Ньют почувствовал, что лицо горит и опустил взгляд. — Спасибо.

Смешок Грейвза эхом прокатился по комнате после того, как он ушел. Ньют не торопясь выпил чашечку чая, наколдовал завтрак и позволил нюхлеру порезвиться в квартире Тесея. Он подчеркнуто не смотрел в сторону спальни, где они с Персивалем сегодня провели ночь.

2.

— Тесей, ну где же ты, — пробормотал Ньют себе под нос. Он сидел согнувшись за очень большим трансфигурированным камнем. На нем висело заклинание невидимости и заглушка, но идти туда с палочкой наголо ему не стоило, особенно учитывая, что в операции по перевозке птицы-гром участвовало гораздо больше контрабандистов, чем он предполагал. Пару дней назад он послал совой письмо с координатами и временем, но если брат сейчас не появится, придется набраться смелости и справиться самому.

Птица-гром закричала — этим ужасным звуком, от которого грудь Ньюта болезненно сдавило в сочувствии. Клетка теперь была на открытом воздухе — ее вынесли из того отвратительного складского помещения. Но у причала было пришвартовано судно, и Ньют знал, что надо освободить птицу до того, как она попадет на причал. Он начал мысленно перечислять все проклятия, которые знал, когда кто-то похлопал его по плечу.

— Тесей! — воскликнул Ньют, расширив заглушающее заклятье взмахом палочки. — Ну наконец-то! — И обернулся, чтобы увидеть, что замаскированная фигура вовсе не его брат. — О, нет.

— Ужасно жаль тебя разочаровывать, — начал Персиваль Грейвз, который выглядел скорее обиженно, нежели виновато, — но Тесей сказал, тут какая-то проблема.

— Да, но это он должен был сюда прийти, засранец, — последнее слово Ньют проворчал, а потом покачал головой. — Мне надо спасти эту птицу-гром, — он выглянул из-за своего трансфигурированного камня, чтобы посмотреть, как все ниже склоняется ее голова и попытаться определить количество сломанных у нее костей. — Контрабандисты, ну ты знаешь. Это отвратительно.

— Хм, понятно.

Ньют был весь в своих мыслях: «Сначала Алохомора, конечно же, но ключ от замка может быть и более заковыристым, а потом надо выманить животное наружу и подлечить», — но вернулся в реальность, когда Грейвз обновил его дезиллюминационное гораздо увереннее, чем сделал бы сам Ньют.

— Вот, — сказал Грейвз, держа палочку в руке, и бросил Ньюту медальон. — Это защитный амулет, простой щит.

Медальон был выполнен в виде феникса, и Ньют почувствовал себя необычайно странно.

— Надень его, — сказал Грейвз и медленно поднялся, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Его рука расслабленно сжимала палочку. Ньют застегнул на шее медальон и, подняв голову, увидел, как Грейвз едва заметно улыбнулся. — Я позабочусь о контрабандистах.

— Спасибо, — и медленно, чтобы оставаться незаметным, Ньют начал продвигаться к своей цели.

Птица-гром отчаянно пыталась вызвать грозу, но без крыльев получалось лишь небольшое, ограниченное в размере облако, немного тумана и воды — ничто из этого не могло остановить человека, владеющего магией. Ньют постучал палочкой по клетке, шепча отпирающие заклинания одно за одним, пока, наконец, замок не открылся. Стальные перекладины выглядели крепкими и суровыми, и птица была слишком велика для них: пространство клетки ее практически смяло. Ньют сделал шаг вперед, пока птица не перевела свой взгляд на его невидимую фигуру.

Он сбросил дезиллюминационное, не обращая внимания на свист заклинаний вокруг.

— Привет, — тихо сказал он, встречаясь с птицей глазами. Природа магических птиц такова, что они всегда стремятся установить зрительный контакт, и Ньют не отводил взгляд долгие секунды, а потом опустил голову в жесте уважения. — Я пришел, чтобы помочь.

После длинной паузы птица-гром опустила острый клюв, и Ньют осторожно подошел ближе, попутно отрезая стальные перекладины.

— Ты красивая, знаешь, — походя заметил он, и птица слегка подняла голову, издав тихий звук. — Или ты предпочитаешь «красивый»? — он взмахнул палочкой в сторону последних нескольких перекладин и отлевитировал крышу клетки в сторону, не глядя, куда она приземлилась. — Ну, давай же, — начал уговаривать он, проведя рукой с зажатой палочкой вдоль тела птицы, излечивая ссадины. — Покажешь мне?

Ее крылья были сломаны в нескольких местах, и не все переломы было легко исправить. Ньют успокаивающе забормотал, наколдовал бинты и шины, залечивая все, что удавалось.

— Хороший. Хороший мальчик, — произнес он, и птица-гром легонько боднула его. Ньют пробежался рукой по ее голове, приблизил свой нос к ее клюву, и птица под его касанием расслабилась.

— Итак, я могу забрать тебя, если хочешь. Это не твой дом, и ты не был тут счастлив. Если пойдешь со мной, я о тебе позабочусь и верну домой, как только поправишься, — Ньют призвал свой чемодан из-за деревьев, где он был защищен щитами — прямо позади того камня, где он сам сначала сидел. — У меня есть местечко специально для тебя, — ласково улыбаясь сказал он. — Что скажешь?

Птица-гром издала низкий звук, боднула Ньюта в голову, отчего он споткнулся и попятился назад, чуть не рассмеявшись.

— Эй, поаккуратнее.

Птица на дрожащих лапах поднялась, и когда Ньют наклонился открыть защелку на чемодане, она сделала шаг вперед, второй — и исчезла внутри.

Ньют закрыл чемодан, проверил защелки, и лишь потом увидел, что Грейвз осмотрительно соблюдал дистанцию и стоял поодаль, окруженный находящимися без сознания или стонущими контрабандистами.

— Птица-гром! — с энтузиазмом произнес Ньют, как только подошел достаточно близко для того, чтобы начать разговор. — Можешь себе представить? У меня пока не было шанса изучить их в естественной среде обитания, но с Фрэнком я смогу исследовать их магию. Говорят, они могут призывать грозы, ветер, молнии. Но насколько индивидуальны их особенности, да и...

Ньют остановился, когда Грейвз коснулся его руки.

— Не то чтобы это не было интересно, но ты выглядишь измученным.

Теперь и Ньют это почувствовал. Оно пришло как волна: весь адреналин последних дней; подготовка к наблюдению и слежка за контрабандистами издалека; тревожное удушающее чувство, накатывавшее каждый раз, как он видел несчастную птицу в клетке. От этого и всей израсходованной сегодня магии внезапно стало тяжело. Он посмотрел на свои руки и разжал пальцы, в которых была палочка.

— Д-да, — произнес он неуверенно, — думаю так и есть.

— Где ты остановился?

— О, у меня комната в гостинице, маггловской, да, — и замолк, когда Грейвз аккуратно приподнял рукой его подбородок.

Ньют на секунду встретился с ним глазами, и тот кивнул:

— Да, я вижу это место.

— Ну, — ноги у Ньюта слегка тряслись, — это хорошо.

Грейвз положил ему руку на бедро и оценивающе взглянул, прежде чем оглянуться вокруг.

— На этих идиотов вызову авроров. А мы — как насчет парной аппарации?

Ньют выдавил из себя короткий кивок — и тут же они исчезли, чтобы появиться в тесном номере, который снимал Ньют. Со вздохом он упал на кровать, поставил чемодан на пол, пробормотал что-то про Фрэнка и мгновенно заснул.

Утром Грейвза уже не было, но на шее Ньюта все еще висел медальон в форме феникса.

3.

— Только не снова, — кто-то знакомо и тяжело вздохнул неподалеку. Ньют чувствовал себя вялым и дезориентированным, а когда смог открыть глаза, то увидел разворачивающуюся информацию диагностического заклинания прямо у себя над головой. Голова, кстати, болела, и Ньют пробормотал что-то бессвязное. Он попытался приподняться на локтях, и, на удивление, именно лицо Персиваля Грейвза появилось в поле зрения и уложило его обратно.

— Нет уж, не двигайся. Что ты вообще с собой сотворил?

Ньют попытался вспомнить. Он был...

— Это не вина Рози, она не хотела, я ее напугал, не надо было...

У Грейвза на лице появилось недоверчивое выражение.

— Тебе удалось подхватить более пяти различных заболеваний от кого-то по имени Рози? Она что... Мерлин, нет.

— Она нунду, — поправил Ньют. Похоже, она сдерживалась, если он всего лишь заболел, а не умер. Он даже помнил, как написал брату короткую записку, прежде чем свалиться от жара. — Она просто чудесная, знаешь ли.

Грейвз с опаской посмотрел на чемодан Ньюта, стоявший у стены в поле его зрения.

— Чрезвычайно нелегально, — пробормотал он. — Не представляю, о чем думал Тесей, когда переносил тебя сюда. — Он призвал целую подставку с зельями, где каждый флакон был аккуратно подписан. — У тебя в этом чемодане случайно нет где-нибудь антидота?

Ньют на секунду задумался и поднял руку, чтобы потереть виски. О, да у него как будто бы оспа.

— Интересно, — произнес он, изучая легкий синеватый оттенок руки и пятна, похожие на раны. — У меня раньше была драконья оспа, но это не...

— Вот, — у его губ оказался флакон, и Ньют открыл рот, чтобы проглотить зелье. На вкус было ужасно: как будто язык покрыли слизью бубонтюбера. Но он справился с тошнотой и прищурился, глядя, как мерцающие круги, которые он видел, начинают тухнуть. Еще одно зелье убрало пятна, а третье с четвертым сначала перекрасили его в обескураживающий оттенок оранжевого, а потом, когда последнее проникло в организм, его кожа снова вернулась к обычному цвету.

Ньют попытался сесть, и, хотя голова все еще слегка кружилась, удалось ему это довольно легко. Грейвз снова изучал результаты диагностических заклинаний.

— Я... я думаю, у меня теперь все в порядке, — произнес Ньют, а затем невольно добавил: — В твоих запасниках действительно были все эти зелья?

Грейвз стал выглядеть так, будто его застали врасплох.

— Кое-что оставил Тесей. Но, эм, у меня было несколько, — он начал убирать зелья по очереди, наклеивая этикетки на пустые флаконы. Странно, но его щеки слегка порозовели. — Он дал тебе жаропонижающее и кто знает, что еще, прежде чем оставил тут, но... — Грейвз потер лоб и взглянул сначала на чемодан, а потом на Ньюта. — Я не могу позволить вам тут остаться, мистер Скамандер.

— Конечно, — выдавил Ньют. Мысли его кружились в вихре болезненного замешательства. — Я... а где это тут, конкретно?

Грейвз вымученно произнес:

— В моем доме.

— В твоем доме, — повторил Ньют. — В... Мексике?

— В Нью-Йорке. Ты был в Мексике?

— Тесей переместил меня в Нью-Йорк? — Ньют покачал головой, и тут же схватился за нее от боли. — Ох, у тебя случайно нет болеутоляющего?

— Боюсь, оно может плохо провзаимодействовать с другими препаратами, — с сожалением сказал Грейвз. — Но это значит, что ты пересек международные границы, и твои разрешительные бумаги... — он вздохнул. — Я могу достать тебе срочное разрешение на палочку и международный портключ, но вот твой чемодан...

Он поглядел на чемодан так, будто пытался заставить его исчезнуть силой воли. Ньют обеспокоенно прикусил нижнюю губу и призвал чемодан к себе.

— Ты не можешь его забрать, — быстро сказал он, прижав чемодан к груди. — Я... я сейчас уйду.

Грейвз внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Нет, все хорошо. Я договорюсь о наборе разрешений для тебя на будущее, когда такое снова произойдет. Что у тебя там? Помимо, — он поморщился, — нунду.

— Ничего опасного, — Ньют слегка расслабил хватку на чемодане. — Клянусь, они совсем не опасны. А Рози вообще чудесная, правда, она никого не хотела ранить — это была случайность.

— Я не заберу его у тебя, — Грейвз подошел к Ньюту, медленно, словно тот был загнанным в угол зверем. Он попытался расслабиться, и Грейвз аккуратно положил ладонь на его руку.

— Мистер Скамандер, — он замолк, а затем: — Ньют.

— Что?

— Я клянусь, что сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы чемодан остался у тебя. Хорошо?

Ньют мельком взглянул на него и остановил взгляд на его подбородке. Тот выглядел довольно искренне.

— Да.

Грейвз продолжил:

— Но, чтобы у меня получилось, все твои разрешения должны быть в порядке. По крайней мере, тогда, когда ты приезжаешь сюда через официальные каналы, — он поморщился. — На этот раз я закрою на это глаза, но если ты перечислишь мне все, что у тебя там есть — да, включая нунду — то я посмотрю, что могу сделать. Мерлин тебя раздери, Тесей, — пробормотал он, и Ньют улыбнулся.

— Я брошу тебе надоедать и, эм, пришлю список совой? — он перестал сжимать чемодан, вздохнул и потянулся за палочкой. — Прости.

— Едва ли это твоя вина. Хотя бы останься на завтрак.

Ньют остался на завтрак, но дольше не задержался.

4.

В чемодан очень коротко постучали, а затем Ньют, который в тот момент кормил окками, изумленно увидел, как от входа вниз планирует тело и одновременно громко ругается:

— Тесей, засранец!

— Нет, ты останешься тут, — раздался голос Тесея сверху.

— Что? Тесей, ты что делаешь? — закричал Ньют, но его брат уже закрыл дверь и исчез. — Что вообще происходит? — Ньют повернулся и увидел кошмарно выглядевшего Персиваля Грейвза. — Ого.

— Он шел на встречу, — Грейвз говорил быстрее обычного, — и какая-то ведьма на нас напала — хотела напасть на него, подозреваю, но проклятье угодило в меня. — Порозовевшие щеки, учащенное дыхание — и Ньют отвел с его лба волосы, чтобы прижать к нему тыльную сторону ладони. Грейвз выдохнул, почти подставился под руку, а потом внезапно замер и отступил на шаг. — Без прикосновений, пожалуйста.

— Если ты болен, — начал Ньют, но Грейвз отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я знаю это заклинание. Это... — он уставился на потолок чемодана так, будто пытался заставить его разверзнуться.

— Можешь уйти, если хочешь, — предложил Ньют.

— Мне не стоит, — неохотно признал Грейвз. — У него бывают случайные побочные эффекты. Если я позеленею или меня начнет тошнить...

— Я буду настороже, — успокоил его Ньют. — Ты чего-нибудь хочешь? Чай, кофе, воду, жаропонижающее? Ты слишком горячий, — Ньют снова потянулся к нему, а потом одернул себя, опустив руку, которая осталась безвольно висеть вдоль тела.

— Нет, я...

Непохоже было, что Грейвз собирался закончить предложение. Он остановился взглядом на Ньюте, а потом отвел глаза, и Ньют от этого почувствовал себя еще более неловко.

— Эм, хорошо, я только что кормил окками. Не знаю, может, ты хочешь пойти со мной? Мне, пожалуй, не стоит надолго оставлять их наедине с тем ведром, полным крыс. Они имеют свойство обжираться, когда я их не контролирую.

Грейвз покорно произнес:

— Ладно, идем.

Ньют шел первым, думая о том, кого еще надо посетить. Сперва Аннабелль: у нее только что закончилась течка, и она себя не очень хорошо чувствовала... И все же он не мог перестать думать о Грейвзе, даже когда тот наколдовал себе кресло возле гнезда окками, а Ньют прогнал их подальше от ведра. После некоторой суеты и шипения на детенышей, чтобы сымитировать тон их матери и заставить слушаться, Ньют снова посмотрел на Грейвза. Тот сидел, скрючившись, и едва заметно дрожал.

— Ты уверен, — нерешительно спросил Ньют, — что я не могу тебе помочь? Может, хотя бы принести льда?

Грейвз не поднял головы.

— Поможет время или... — он покачал головой, и на лице его появилось непонятное тяжелое выражение. Но уже через секунду он легко дернул ртом в подобии улыбки. — Нет, спасибо.

— Чай, — сказал Ньют, чувствуя потребность сделать хоть что-то. Он сразу же призвал котелок, кипящую воду и чашки. — Тебе не обязательно его пить — это больше для меня, но если захочешь, все будет тут. — Он замер, затем быстро трансфигурировал из грязи маленький чайный столик и аккуратно поставил чашки. — Я буду рядом.

Свою чашку Ньют зачаровал так, что она плавала вслед за ним и иногда ударялась о его руку, когда он замирал и смотрел, как резвятся лунные тельцы или играют дромароги. Когда он снова взял ее в руку, то не мог не взглянуть пару раз в сторону Грейвза: количество чая в его чашке не уменьшилось, и сам он выглядел ужасно в своем наколдованном кресле. «Охлаждающее заклинание, — подумал Ньют. — Или хотя бы можно снять с него пальто». Галстук Грейвза уже был частично развязан, верхняя пуговица расстегнута, но все же он был полностью одет, и Ньют не мог не заметить схожесть симптомов с тепловым ударом.

С этой мыслью он направился к Грейвзу, который едва качнул головой в сторону Ньюта. Выглядело так, будто он погружен в медитацию, и Ньют немного потоптался вокруг, а потом решился. Он помнил, что дотрагиваться до Грейвза нельзя, но в одевающих (и раздевающих) чарах был профаном. Оставалось лишь быть крайне аккуратным.

Он сумел приспустить один из рукавов его пальто, когда Грейвз вздрогнул — и Ньют не успел среагировать. Воздух из легких будто выбило: Грейвз прижал его к креслу, к подбородку приставил палочку, а рукой взял Ньюта за горло. Тот слегка закашлялся: с такого близкого расстояния видно было, какие темные у Грейвза глаза, как расширены его зрачки и что на висках блестит пот. Ньют пошевелился, облизал губы и не мог не заметить, как взгляд Грейвза тотчас же остановился на его рте — выражение его лица было почти... голодным.

— Мистер Грейвз, — осторожно произнес Ньют.

Меньше секунды ушло у Грейвза на то, чтобы опомниться. С твердым, чуть обеспокоенным лицом он отпрянул.

«Ого», — подумал Ньют.

— Ого, — вслух произнес он, и Грейвз закрыл глаза и отвел в сторону палочку.

— Приношу свои извинения, — сказал Грейвз и, похоже, заметил, в каком состоянии его пальто. Он натянул рукав на плечо. — Но...

— Да нет, все в порядке, — Ньют облегченно улыбнулся, потому что понял. — Это проклятье, оно вызвало у тебя течку, верно? — В ответ на ошеломленный взгляд Грейвза он быстро добавил: — Ну, ее человеческую версию. Тебе стоило сказать, я могу помочь!

— Ты можешь помочь, — недоверчиво произнес Грейвз с очень странным выражением на лице. Ньют кивнул и поднял палочку, чтобы наколдовать быстрое Акцио.

— Да, видишь ли, пару месяцев назад я был в Австралии, и у них там есть растение, которое облегчает симптомы. На прошлой неделе я давал его Аннабелль, но для людей оно тоже безопасно. Конечно, у нас нет как таковых регулируемых сексуальных репродуктивных циклов, но оно действует на все виды животных, и в твоем случае я не вижу причин, по которым оно может не сработать, — он отрезал и высушил часть растения, нашинковал ее и очистил чайник, прежде чем заварить там отвар. Затем протянул Грейвзу полную чашку. — Держи. Оно очень сильное — Дугал обожает его. То есть... — Грейвз смотрел на него неотрывно, и он замер. — Оно точно не навредит.

— Точно, — Грейвз потер лицо и коротко засмеялся себе под нос. — Нет, точно не навредит. — Он осторожно поднял со стола кружку, сжал вокруг нее пальцы и сделал глоток. Тут же сморщил нос и сказал: — На вкус ужасно.

— Как думаешь, оно работает? — Ньют наклонился вперед, не сумев сдержать любопытства. И правда, когда Грейвз допил чашку, цвет его лица улучшился. — Вот, выпей еще.

Ньют освободил кресло, и Грейвз снова сел. После двух чашек он, кажется, больше не был настолько чувствительным. Он качнул головой в сторону держащего дистанцию Ньюта, вздохнул.

— Иди сюда, — и удлинил кресло до размеров дивана, — может, тогда ты перестанешь смотреть на меня, как на научный эксперимент.

— Я не хотел, — начал Ньют, но Грейвз улыбнулся: мягко и насмешливо, и Ньют подошел. У Грейвза все еще была повышена температура, а щеки розовели — но он больше не выглядел так, будто находится на грани тотального изнеможения. Ньют одернул руку и понял, что Грейвз наблюдает за ним: от этого он почувствовал, что лицо горит. Опустив голову, он попятился — и тут же вспомнил, как тяжело было Аннабелль без пары, как она жаждала прикосновений. Он неуверенно присел рядом с Грейвзом, так, что они соприкасались ногами, и почувствовал, как тот медленно расслабился.

Окками сами приползли к нему, когда захотели поиграть, да и Пикетт жаждал внимания. Ньют покормил лунных тельцов вылетающими из палочки в воздух шариками, сидя свернувшись на диване с ногами, а Грейвз продолжал медленно пить чай. Это было почти уютно, и они сидели так несколько часов.

В какой-то момент Грейвз тихо произнес:

— Спасибо.

5.

Ньют только закончил разговаривать по камину со своим издателем, как в дверь его квартиры постучали. Тесей зашел внутрь и объявил:

— Мы идем в Дырявый Котел, и — нет, не делай такое лицо.

— Какое лицо? — спросил Ньют, и Тесей сощурил глаза, взяв его под локоть. — Никакое это не лицо.

— Это лицо, — ответил Тесей, — которое я вижу слишком часто. Давай же, тебе надо расслабиться.

Ньют было запротестовал и поспешно забормотал о том, что «запри дверь, Тесей, ты даже не закрыл ее, а ведь там мой чемодан, и что если...», как Тесей крутанулся на пятках и аппарировал их обоих.

— Кто угодно может зайти, и что будет? — слегка запыхавшись закончил Ньют, и Тесей вздохнул.

— Подожди тут, я разберусь с твоими замками.

Ньют сердитым взглядом наградил то место, где Тесей только что стоял, засунул руки в карманы и осмотрелся. Он уже давно не был в Лондоне, да и оставаться не собирался, так что не факт, что Тесей что-то задумал и за этим вытащил его из дома. Но, зная Тесея, вряд ли тут обошлось без скрытых мотивов.

Он вышагивал туда-обратно по Косой Аллее, у стены около Дырявого Котла, когда услышал звук, который ни с чем не спутаешь — тот, что издает животное, которому больно. «Книззл, — сразу подумал он, — совсем маленький». И Ньют пошел на звук по Лютному переулку. Бедное животное пряталось за урной, и Ньют присел, склонившись, и начал успокаивающе бормотать. Он достал палочку и аккуратно извлек из лапы книззла осколок.

— Ну вот, — ласково произнес он, проведя палочкой над раной и глядя, как та зарастает, — теперь все в порядке, да?

Книззл мяукнул и потерся головой о подставленную ладонь, отчего Ньют улыбнулся.

— И что это у нас тут такое?

Ньют поднял голову на раздавшийся голос. Стоявший перед ним волшебник был одним из тех суровых типов, что практически излучают ауру магического превосходства. Ньют шикнул на книззла и поднялся на ноги.

— Мне не нужны проблемы, я просто...

Книззл высунулся из-за ноги Ньюта и зашипел, вздыбив шерсть.

— Этот мелкий паразит, — выплюнул волшебник, и Ньют сощурил глаза, сжав пальцы на палочке покрепче, — никак не хочет уже сдохнуть.

Он направил на книззла свою палочку, но что бы там ни собирался наколдовать, оно было прервано Ступефаем Ньюта на первом же слоге — и волшебник свалился на землю.

— Серьезно? — сказал Ньют книззлу, который в ответ посмотрел на него широкими невинными глазами, а затем посеменил куда-то с высоко поднятым хвостом. Ньют отвлеченно переступил через тело неудачника, и чуть не врезался в... ого.

— Мистер Грейвз.

— Хорошо сработано, — сказал Грейвз, и Ньют опустил голову, почувствовав себя чрезвычайно неловко. — Есть какой-то шанс, что это не Тесей пригласил тебя сюда выпить?

— Нет, это был он, — Ньют неуверенно и сочувственно улыбнулся, и Грейвз улыбнулся в ответ.  
Он выглядел уставшим — озарило Ньюта — с темными кругами под глазами, и Ньют выпалил:

— Я сейчас же могу уйти, если хочешь.

Грейвз посмотрел на него с любопытством.

— Я лишь имею в виду, — быстро продолжил Ньют, — что ты, скорее всего, надеялся на спокойный вечер, ну ты понимаешь, но, если я буду тут, у Тесея возникнут очередные эти его идеи, и он опять всю дорогу будет пытаться нас свести.

— Как будто Тесей и так не трещит о тебе каждую секунду, когда это только возможно, — Грейвз улыбался. — Повезло ему, что он мне нравится.

— Ну, знаешь, все будет гораздо хуже. Помнишь последний раз? — у Ньюта до сих пор каждый поход в бар вызывал легкую паранойю. Тесей перепробовал дюжину уловок, начиная от подмешивания всякого в их напитки и заканчивая тем, чтобы физически их склеить друг с другом. От этого воспоминания Ньют содрогнулся: тогда им чудом удалось сбежать. Если бы Тесей пытался сдружить их на почве общей ненависти... но очевидно же, что у него добрые намерения. Ну, или какая-то их разновидность.

Грейвз выглядел так же встревоженно, как и он сам.

— Я помню.

— Очевидно, нам двоим лучше не находиться с ним в одной компании, так что я могу уйти.

— Тесей сказал, ты только что приехал из Судана, — Грейвз пристально на него взглянул. — Если уж на то пошло...

— Вы видите друг друга раз в несколько месяцев, — возразил Ньют. — Тесей постоянно говорит о том, как ты занят.

Наступило молчаливое противостояние, где Грейвз смотрел на Ньюта, а тот смотрел по сторонам, и в конце концов остановил взгляд на ботинках и засунул руки поглубже в карманы.

— Была у меня одна идея, — медленно произнес Грейвз, — как можно остановить Тесеевы... покушения.

— Правда? — неверяще отозвался Ньют. — И она сработает?

— Мне так кажется, да. Но от тебя тоже кое-что потребуется — жертва.

У Ньюта голова пошла кругом от всех возможных вариантов.

— Кровь? Волосы? Я не... разве такую магию может практиковать аврор?

Грейвз весело на него поглядел.

— Ничего такого. Тебе просто придется для начала называть меня по имени.

— Персиваль, — сделал попытку Ньют, и Грейвз заулыбался хитро и заговорщицки.

— Хорошо, — он внезапно обнял Ньюта за талию, и прошептал ему на ухо: — Подыграй мне.

Ньют озадаченно нахмурился, но как только открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Грейвз издал тихий звук и прижал палец к его губам. Ньют выдохнул, поднял глаза и попытался распознать выражение лица Грейвза, спрятанное в тенях; прижал язык к зубам. Внезапно он с отчетливостью осознал, насколько близко они стоят — и тут Грейвз склонился ближе, и Ньют не мог не подумать, а что если...

— Ньют? — прозвучал голос Тесея, и Ньют тут же с усилием оторвался от Грейвза — рука же Персиваля еще на несколько секунд задержалась на талии Ньюта, после чего он ее убрал. Не может быть, что он собирался... нет.

Тесей подошел ближе и продолжил:

— О, Перси тебя нашел! Подожди, а вы не... — он с любопытством на них посмотрел.

Ньют сунул руки в карманы и сказал — слишком быстро и громко:

— Нет, ничего, давайте, эм, пойдем.

Кажется, Тесей что-то вынес из его взволнованного лепета, и Ньют бросил отчаянный взгляд на Персиваля в надежде хоть на какую-то помощь. Но тут Тесей ярко и радостно улыбнулся.

— Нет, — сказал он, — конечно нет. Идем.

По пути обратно Персиваль ткнулся в его локоть и тихо произнес:

— Прими мои извинения, но..., — и Ньют понял, что к именно такому результату тот и стремился. Если Тесей подумает, что они тайно встречаются, то он точно закончит свое непрекращающееся сватовство и бросит вести слишком удачную подрывную деятельность. И что Ньют может на это сказать?

— Да нет, — Ньют выдавил из себя улыбку, — все просто отлично.

И несмотря ни на что Персиваль был прав. Ньют намеренно запнулся несколько раз, когда обращался к нему: «Перси... то есть, мистер Грейвз сказал», и пытался не выглядеть чрезвычайно сбитым с толку каждый раз, как Персиваль оказывал ему знаки внимания: соединял их руки под столом или смотрел на него мягко, с легкой улыбкой, когда Тесей (предположительно) отвлекался на что-то другое. Это значит, что Тесей лишь приподнимал брови, глядя на них, и не упоминал об их судьбоносной предназначенности друг другу. Это значит, что теперь Ньют мог болтать о драконах и грифонах и наслаждаться энтузиазмом Тесея по этим же вопросам. Это значит, Персиваль и Тесей могли затеять длинные дебаты на тему адекватной классификации темной магии. В какой-то момент Ньют извинился и вышел в уборную, пустую, к счастью. Он глядел на свое отражение: растрепанные волосы, раскрасневшиеся щеки и широко раскрытые глаза, игнорируя предложения зеркала, что ему бы не помешала «расческа, лапушка». Персиваль был прав, так отчего же...

Дверь открылась, и Ньют отвернулся, когда вошедший Персиваль посмотрел на него в зеркало.

— Я ведь еще не так долго отсутствовал, — он засунул руки в карманы и рискнул бросить быстрый взгляд, чтобы оценить выражение лица Персиваля.

— Нет, — ответил тот. Он наблюдал за Ньютом с беззастенчивостью гиппогриффа, и Ньют сразу же опустил взгляд. — Я хотел еще раз извиниться. Не хотел на тебя давить.

Ньют отрицательно замотал головой.

— Все в порядке. Просто я не очень хороший актер. Это утомляет.

— Ах вот оно что, — ответил Персиваль, — я понял.

Ньют отчетливо почувствовал, что где-то снова напортачил, и еще раз покачал головой, но уже менее уверенно.

— Я не имел в виду, что, ну, что я в принципе против. Но мы с Тесеем всегда были близки, ты знаешь, и вряд ли я смогу соврать ему в лицо, если он задаст прямой вопрос...

— Тшш, — Персиваль сделал шаг вперед, задев своим бедром бедро Ньюта, и положил ладонь на его руку. Ньют замолчал.

— Все хорошо, — Персиваль легко и чуть кривовато улыбнулся, — Мне кажется, я понимаю.

Он стоял уж слишком близко. Одной стороной своего тела Ньюта чувствовал исходившее от него тепло: он бросил сдержанно испуганный взгляд в сторону двери. Что если кто-то зайдет? Что если это будет Тесей? Ньют задумался: а что если это то, чего ждал Персиваль, говоря своим до странности мягким голосом. На грани паники Ньют произнес:

— Понимаю... понимаешь что?

Персиваль тоже поглядел на дверь, а затем на Ньюта, но ни на дюйм не отодвинулся.

— Я знаю, — аккуратно начал он, — это не то, чего бы тебе хотелось, но что до Тесеева вмешательства...

Ньют вздохнул.

— Он же счастлив, да?

— В экстазе, — сухо подтвердил Персиваль. — И это едва ли тяжкий труд — быть с тобой.

Ньют издал взволнованный возглас, который, тем не менее, не сумел заглушить его ускорившееся сердцебиение и скрыть покрасневшее лицо.

— Эм, спасибо, — он опустил голову, — полагаю, моя актерская игра не настолько ужасна, как я думал.

Персиваль закрыл глаза и выдохнул.

— Это не то, что я имел в виду.

— Что же тогда? — озадаченно переспросил Ньют. В тот же момент зеркало встряло в разговор с фразой «вы двое когда-нибудь уже перестанете миловаться?», и Ньют отпрыгнул назад как раз тогда, когда в открывшуюся дверь зашел незнакомец и после одного короткого взгляда потерял к ним всякий интерес. Ньют сглотнул и пробормотал что-то — наверное, извинения — и двинулся к двери.

Персиваль поймал его за локоть на пути обратно в переполненный паб, но сказал лишь:

— Возможно, в следующий раз.

— Ты так и будешь ему потакать? — голос Ньюта почти потерялся в толпе, и Персиваль внезапно почти проказливо улыбнулся, погладив Ньюта по волосам, но убрал руку после негодующего возгласа.

— Может, и буду.

Что бы это ни значило, Ньют не получил разъяснений. Тесей с горящими глазами ждал их за дальним столиком с еще одной порцией огневиски. Он активно, но не всерьез флиртовал с официанткой.

— А я думал, куда вы двое делись, — он со значением посмотрел на Ньюта исподлобья, и тот опустил голову, чтобы избежать этого взгляда.

Персиваль легко ударил своей ногой о ногу Ньюта, улыбнулся кривовато и обратился к Тесею:

— Так что ты там говорил?

Спустя несколько часов Ньют с Тесеем шли обратно к квартире Ньюта. Тесей говорил громче, был более коммуникабелен — таким он был и трезвый, но подвыпившим в большей степени. Ньют придерживал его за руку и не позволял отходить далеко.

— А ты! — воскликнул Тесей, когда закончил какую-то другую мысль, — и Перси! Не могу поверить, что вы действительно...

Ньют не знал, как выглядело выражение его лица в тот момент, но Тесей только взглянул на него и понял.

— О, вы не вместе, да?

Ньюту стало так неловко, что соврать он не смог.

— Нет.

Тесей тут же поник, как сдувшийся клубкопух.

— Так и думал, что это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, — пробормотал он, — но вам бы стоило сойтись. Перси замечательный парень.

— Да. Ты уже говорил.

Тесей, будучи проницательным в отношении настроения своего брата, даже когда сам почти валился с ног, спросил:

— Это моя вина?

— Ты просто, — затараторил Ньют, — постоянно это делаешь! Я знаю, что Персиваль — Грейвз — устает на работе, потому что ты мне об этом сообщаешь. Но как только у нас появляется возможность наладить какой-то контакт, нам приходится бороться с твоими хитрыми схемами, и это не то чтобы очень расслабляет. Я начал — начал проверять свои напитки, и ты мог отправить его туда, где мне нужна была твоя помощь, и где я делал не совсем законные вещи, и Тесей, просто, пожалуйста...

— Я перестарался, — тихо сказал Тесей, и Ньют несколько раз с силой моргнул, опустив голову.

— Это не, то есть, я не думаю, что отношения так работают, — примирительно сказал Ньют, — ты не можешь просто сталкивать людей, пока они друг к другу не приклеятся.

Тесей вздохнул.

— Да уж. Я знаю, — когда Ньют взглянул на него, Тесей смотрел на небо. За тусклым светом фонарей ярко сверкали звезды. — Но ты, ты мой младший братишка, Ньют. И ты постоянно срываешься и попадаешь в переделки, — Ньют увернулся от попытки взлохматить ему волосы, — и, знаешь, отношения, кто-то, к кому ты захочешь вернуться домой — это может помочь.

— У меня есть ты, — Тесей легко пихнул его в ответ на это.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я. И ты заслуживаешь лишь лучшего, а Перси лучший мужчина, которого я знаю, — он замолк и ухмыльнулся, — ну, за исключением себя.

— Так ты, — осторожно начал Ньют, — прекратишь все это?

— Думаю, я могу завязать с диверсиями, — и спустя секунду добавил: — но ты, конечно же, будешь скучать по моим рассказам о том, как поживает мой одинокий и симпатичный американский друг, поэтому я не смогу тебя этого лишить.

Ньют многозначительно повертел палочку в руках.

— Не заставляй меня рассказывать Пикетту.

— О, только не лечурка! — воскликнул Тесей со смехом, — я думаю, твоим милейшим нюхлером — как там его зовут — угрожать гораздо более эффективно. Он же ходячая катастрофа.

— Не говори так! — Ньют принялся его догонять, потому что Тесей петлял из стороны в сторону и убегал подальше, пытаясь укрыться от заклинаний, ударявшихся в тротуар. Ньют нагнал его у двери в квартиру, куда они вдвоем ввалились все еще хохоча. Он отменил парочку заклинаний, которые все же достали Тесея, превратив его волосы из неоново-зеленых в привычные рыжие.

— Ты и правда не против, да? — спросил Тесей, глядя на него сверху, и Ньют вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Просто держи себя в руках.

— Это потому, что мне не все равно, — ответил Тесей серьезно, и Ньют скорчил такую мину, что тот заулыбался. — И что ты сделаешь? Натравишь на меня лечурку?

Ньют натравил. И еще по меньшей мере месяц Тесей доставал листья из самых странных мест.

+1

Как только Ньют выбрался из своего чемодана, он тут же понял, что что-то не так: Персиваль совершенно его не узнавал.

— Это точно мистер Грейвз? — прошептал он Тине на ухо, пока их вели в подземелья, и поморщился от того, как туго были скованы запястья.

Тина уставилась на него в замешательстве.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, он вел себя странно в последнее время? Потеря памяти? Оборотное? Кто-нибудь хочет наколдовать одно-другое Ревелио? — он обернулся посмотреть на конвоирующего его аврора, чьи шаги стали заметно медленнее, — Я просто не верю. Он обещал, что сделает все возможное, чтобы мой чемодан не конфисковали, а теперь...

— Ты знаешь мистера Грейвза? — ошарашенно спросила Тина. — Лично?

— Ну, — Ньют замялся, — он дружит с моим братом, и Тесей, ну, каждый раз, как мы встречались, что-то такое проскакивало. То есть, я не знаю, друзья ли мы в полном смысле этого слова, но когда ты просыпался с человеком в одной кровати достаточно часто...

— Ты спал с Грейвзом? — встрял ведущий Тину аврор, перестав притворяться, что не слушает. — с Грейвзом?!

— С тем злобным мужиком с... — и Джейкоб попытался по-особому мотнуть головой, но у него не совсем вышло со скованными за спиной руками.

— Нет! — воскликнул Ньют, — то есть, полагаю, технически да, но не в плотском смысле. Не то чтобы Тесей не старался, конечно. Брат пытается свести нас, — он замолчал, чтобы подсчитать, — уже, должно быть, несколько лет.

— Свести, — повторил аврор Тины, — с Грейвзом?

— Он не так уж плох, — Ньют почувствовал легкую досаду от того, насколько сильным было недоверие аврора. — То есть, объективно он вполне хорош собой, довольно добр, когда ничто не нарушает его чертовых законов — весь этот шум из-за несчастных разрешений, честное слово! Но вне своей сферы полномочий он совсем не такой скованный. Он очень умен, хороший собеседник, и ему всегда интересно послушать про моих новых животных. А еще он весьма хорош с палочкой. И без нее, — добавил Ньют, вспомнив беспалочковую магию, которую ему удалось увидеть. Ничего показного, но очень впечатляюще по части абсолютного контроля. — Поразителен, я бы сказал.

— Ньют, — на лице Тины было что-то среднее между улыбкой и явным неверием. — Ничего себе.

— Ты уверен, что не спал с ним? — спросил аврор Джейкоба. Ньют угрожающе сощурил глаза. — Да я просто спросил...

— Спросил о чем, — раздраженно ответил Ньют. — Лишь потому, что я понимаю, что Персиваль не так плох, как вы все считаете...

Аврор Ньюта резко затормозил, и они обменялись взглядами с двумя другими.

— Персиваль, — произнес он.

У Ньюта покраснело лицо: Тина пялилась на него практически открыв рот. Да не могло стать таким сюрпризом то, что у Персиваля есть знакомые, которые зовут его по имени. Мерлинова борода, Тесей вообще звал его «Перси»! Ньют открыл рот, чтобы произнести что-то из этого вслух, но его перебил аврор Тины:

— В последнее время было много кадровых перестановок внутри департамента.

— МакМана перевели на канцелярскую работу на таможне.

— И Голдштейн — прости, Голдштейн.

— Ты же не думаешь...

— Ну, если бы вы могли достать мне мою палочку, — сказал Ньют, и авроры обменялись взглядами. Аврор Джейкоба вздохнул.

— Ладно, я сделаю.

Они снова двинулись вперед, но, если Ньют не ошибался, то уже с гораздо меньшей враждебностью: когда авроры заперли их в камере, то почти дружелюбно им кивнули.

— Мы придем позже, заберем вас на допрос, — сказал аврор Джейкоба и многозначительно приподнял брови, глядя на Ньюта. — Я возьму тебя.

— Да, — кивнул Ньют и после тычка Тины добавил: — да, спасибо.

— Если его подменили... — начал аврор Тины, когда они шли к выходу, но получил от коллеги локтем и замолчал.

Тину же в клетке никто не мог заставить замолчать.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что мистера Грейвза подменили? — поинтересовалась она. — И почему я не знала, что вы встречаетесь?

— Мы не... встречаемся. И, не знаю. Все очень странно. Он бы уже заранее во всем обвинил Тесея.

Тина покачала головой, очевидно, не слишком обращая внимание на его слова.

— Встречаемся, — повторила она изумленно.

— Ну так, — начал Джейкоб, который выглядел до ужаса потерянным, — что с этим мистером Грейвзом? И с тем обскуром-обскури, как его там?

Ньют медленно вдохнул и начал объяснять.

Прошло больше часа, прежде чем их позвали наверх на допрос. Аврор, который прежде сопровождал Джейкоба, сейчас вел Ньюта, и он упал на стул с тайком переданной палочкой в рукаве. «Ему рассказали», — сразу же подумал Ньют, потому что человек, носящий лицо Персиваля, быстро ему улыбнулся, слишком неправильно и неискренне. Было похоже, будто на лице у него одна из тех маггловских резиновых масок, на которые даже смотреть странно — и Ньют уставился мужчине в плечо, избегая впредь его взгляда.

— Ньютон Скамандер.

— Да, — тихо ответил тот.

За этим последовал список его многочисленных прегрешений, включая исключение из школы (как будто Персиваль не видел фотографию Литы в чемодане, как будто не слышал, как шумно негодовал Тесей по этому поводу). Поэтому Ньют осторожно позволил палочке скользнуть в ладонь и сжал пальцы вокруг рукояти. Он никогда не был мастером невербальных заклинаний, но сейчас ему казалось, что это тяжелое чувство напряжения в груди, струящаяся по пальцам магия и растущий комок паники в горле позволят ему сделать что должно. «Ревелио», — подумал он и встретился взглядом с мужчиной, с которого в тот же момент сползла маскировка.

Ньют упал на пол — для лечурки Пикетт приложил недюжинные усилия, чтобы его стянуть — и как раз вовремя, потому что Гриндевальд разозлился, и воздух разрезали заклятья. Одно разбилось о щит, наложенный не Ньютом, пока он сам двигался в сторону Тины. Та с палочкой в руке накладывала очередное Инкарцеро, истощенная спеленатым полудюжиной цепей Темным Лордом.

Но если Гриндевальд притворялся Персивалем, то где же сам Персиваль? Авроры вызывали подкрепление, Гриндевальд парил в воздухе, и Ньют остановился перед ним — но не слишком близко — и спросил:

— Где он? Где Персиваль Грейвз?

Гриндевальд посмотрел на него и рассмеялся.

Он так и не перестал смеяться, пока его не забрали. Ньют вышагивал туда-обратно, размышлял о заклинаниях обнаружения, отслеживании с помощью магических животных и пытался не думать о бледном, холодном и мертвом Персивале.

— Это было Оборотное зелье, — доложила Тина, выходя к нему в коридор.

— Тогда... — начал Ньют, и она кивнула, сжав губы в тонкую прямую линию.

— Мистер Грейвз еще может быть жив.

У Ньюта были вещи — его вещи, но его чемодан все еще был конфискован, и доступа к своим животным он не имел. Он мог бы послать сову Тесею — ему следовало бы так поступить, но посреди размышлений об этом Пикетт залез ему на плечо и потянул за волосы. Ньют нахмурился.

— Что, Пикетт?

Тот издал тихий щебечущий звук и поддел цепочку на шее Ньюта, а потом снова продолжил дергать его за волосы.

— Хорошо, хорошо, да иду я! — Пикетт лишь слегка ослабил хватку, хотя Ньют и прибавил шагу. — Я не... этот амулет, он же не сам его сделал, знаешь, это, скорее всего, какая-нибудь стандартная аврорская экипировка или что-то такое, Пикетт, ты снова втянешь меня в неприятности...

— Амулет? — спросил Тина, держащаяся рядом, и Ньют достал его из-под рубашки. — О. Эм. Ого.

Ньют бросил на нее быстрый взгляд.

— Ого?

— Точно не аврорская экипировка. Это настоящая платина?

Ньют изучающе посмотрел на амулет.

— Может быть?

Тина подняли брови, но на взгляд Ньюта лишь пожала плечами и улыбнулась.

— Ньют, — как только она это сказала, Пикетт перестал тянуть его за волосы, — подожди. Мы на точке аппарации.

Ньют оглянулся: вокруг с хлопками приходили и уходили люди. Потом взглянул на Пикетта, который дергал амулет.

— Пикетт, — медленно произнес он, — ты же не говоришь, что...

Пикетт зачирикал, продолжая тянуть амулет, и Ньют бросил на Тину умоляющий взгляд.

— Я думаю, он хочет, чтобы я аппарировал, но мне придется делать это вслепую, — сказал он, и Тина закусила губу и вздохнула.

— Возьмешь меня в парную аппарацию? Ты же знаешь, что я не могу отпустить тебя одного.

Ньют кивнул и закрыл глаза, сжав в руке амулет и пытаясь почувствовать в нем магию. Едва ли он был настолько хорош, как Пикетт — тот-то, вероятно, мог отследить кого-нибудь через весь город. Но Ньют научился паре трюков, пока гонялся за животными, и, кажется, он что-то чувствовал. Тина положила ладонь на его руку, Ньют подумал о направлении, крутанулся на пятке и позволил магии увлечь их за собой.

Где бы они ни приземлились, там было темно. Тина зажгла палочку, и как только кто-то резко отшатнулся от света, Ньют зашипел:

— Нокс! Нокс!

Тина потушила свет, а Ньют пустил крохотный кусочек магии в собственную палочку, пока ее кончик не засиял приглушенным флюоресцентным светом. Тина последовала его примеру, и он присел у ног Персиваля.

Тот сощурился, глядя на Ньюта, и в полутьме его волосы выглядели неопрятно, а лицо исхудало. Ньют попытался сглотнуть внезапно возникший в горле комок.

— Привет, — тихо сказал он, — прости, что заставил ждать.

— Позволь угадать, — хрипло ответил Персиваль. — Снова Тесей?

— Нет. На этот раз, боюсь, один лишь я.

Ньют постучал палочкой по оковам, но Персиваль покачал головой и тотчас же заметно пожалел об этом движении.

— Они защищены от магии, — сказал Персиваль, и Ньют опустил взгляд на свой рукав, но Пикетт уже был на два шага впереди него и со щелчком отпирал замки.

— Но, к счастью, не от лечурок. Давай, — он освободил руки Персиваля из оков и тихо пробормотал притупляющее боль и заживляющее заклинания над вывихнутыми плечами Персиваля, которые тот, сжав зубы, вправил на место. Ньют предложил ладонь, затем руку, а затем и плечо, когда Персиваль попытался встать. Пикетт прыгнул Ньюту на руку, а оттуда на голову. — На самом деле, мы нашли тебя только благодаря Пикетту. Лечуркам потрясающе удается различать индивидуальный магический след. Я даже не знал, что ты ему так нравишься.

— Ничего себе, — тихо сказал Персиваль, глядя на Пикетта, который смотрел в ответ. — Ну, спасибо тебе.

Пикетт издал чирикающий звук и спрятался в волосах Ньюта. Тот попытался послать ему через плечо укоризненный взгляд, но, похоже, промахнулся.

— Я нашла выход, — подала голос Тина, чья палочка была лишь чуть ярче, чем освещение комнаты. Ньют принял на себя большую часть веса Персиваля, пока они осторожно и медленно поднимались по ступеням.

— Рада вас видеть, сэр, — сказала она, и Персиваль склонил голову.

Когда они наконец вышли, то обнаружили, что находились в серебряной таблетнице, что лежала у Персиваля в гостиной. Ньют был рад тому, что все еще держал Персиваля, потому как от яркого света, шума и смены ракурса тот запнулся и едва не упал, не успей Ньют его подхватить. Дом кишел аврорами, и во внезапно наступившей тишине их взяли на прицел. Персиваль с сардонической усмешкой качнул головой в сторону Ньюта, и тот закашлялся, чтобы скрыть смех.

— Да, — произнесла Тина громко, — это настоящий Директор Грейвз, и колдомедик тут не помешал бы, если не возражаете.

Ее слова потонули в тотчас же разразившемся гвалте: люди забегали туда-обратно, и Ньют сделал шаг назад, передав Персиваля на руки настоящим целителям. Он думал о том, каким дом был раньше: открытым и тихим. О Персивале в рубашке с закатанными рукавами, о самостоятельно кипящей на плите кастрюльке.

От одной этой мысли захотелось пройти по своим следам обратно: в кухню Персиваля, его удобную спальню, в маленькую библиотеку с интересными книгами. Там было место и для его чемодана: достаточно пространства и для маленькой берлоги нюхлера, и гнезда детенышей дириколей, и лечурки, который полагал Ньюта своим личным домашним деревом. Но это глупая мысль, Ньют знал. Его чемодан конфисковали — и давно уже следовало послать Тесею сову.

Спустя очень долго тянувшуюся неделю Ньют вышел из гостевой в доме Персиваля, повинуясь Пикетту, который тянул его за ухо.

— Ну что на этот раз? — спросил он слегка раздраженно. Пикетт, конечно, очень помог в спасении, но с тех пор он превратился в настоящее наказание: заставлял Ньюта слоняться по дому и настаивал на том, чтобы часами наблюдать за Персивалем, как будто тот мог резко превратиться в самозванца или исчезнуть. Технически Персиваля отправили на принудительный больничный, но у него везде громоздились стопки рабочих документов, авроры на пару с Тесеем постоянно шатались туда-сюда, проходили встречи насчет Гриндевальда в МКМ, так что Пикетта остановить ему было некогда. Ньют, который помог спрятать Обскура в квартире Голдштейнов, а маггла, которому не стерли память, на улицах Нью-Йорка, не очень-то хотел обращать на себя внимание во избежание вопросов, а потому тихо подчинялся капризам Пикетта.

Лечурка повел Ньюта прочь из спальни в холл, где на кухне был слышен голос Тесея.

— ...должен сказать ему, Перси, иначе черта с два Ньют сам догадается.

Сделать шаг вперед Ньюту помешал Пикетт, схвативший его за ухо. Послышался голос Персиваля:

— Я просто не могу так это сказать... он же не... — и Ньют перестал слушать оттого, что что-то в этом было ему знакомо. Он прищурился и взглянул на Пикетта, который в ответ замахал руками и вскарабкался наверх, в волосы Ньюта.

— Пикетт, — резко прошипел он и попытался поймать лечурку. Тот перелез через голову Ньюта и больно потянул того за волосы. Ньют попытался смягчить голос: — Пикетт, ты же знаешь, я тебя не обижу. Но если ты мне не скажешь, что происходит...

Пикетт внезапно прыгнул, и Ньют попытался его поймать. Тот пролез вверх по рукаву, пока Ньют тряс рукой, пытаясь его стряхнуть.

— Пикетт, — произнес он чуть более громко, — ты себя сейчас ведешь как Бандит, похоже мне стоит перестать потакать твоей болезненной привязанности, — и тут Пикетт прыгнул в сторону приставного стола, и Ньют едва успел его поймать, но упал сам и с грохотом влетел в приоткрытую кухонную дверь.

Ньют поднялся с пола, уже в процессе услышав сдавленный смешок Тесея. Он взял Пикетта двумя пальцами и строго взглянул на брата.

— Ты! — обвиняюще произнес он, — это ты виноват, что он так странно себя ведет. Чем ты его подкупил?

— Ничем! — Ньют в ответ нахмурился, и Тесей пошел на попятный. — Ладно, возможно, мы немного поболтали.

— Поболтали, — в голосе Ньюта отчетливо послышалось сомнение, и он перевел суровый взгляд на Пикетта. — Ты должен перестать. Что бы Тесей тебе ни сказал, он не прав.

— Эй! — запротестовал тот. Ньют его проигнорировал.

Пиккетт зачирикал.

— Нет! Нет, это совсем не так! — лечурка стал выглядеть слегка виновато, и Ньют вздохнул и позволил ему обвиться вокруг своего запястья. — Веди себя прилично, хорошо? — Пикетт взобрался вверх по рукаву и влез в карман — и только тогда Ньют понял, что прервал личную беседу. Персиваль сидел, опустив голову на руки. — О, я... мне жаль, правда. Я ничего не слышал, правда, я могу уйти.

— Нет, — произнес Тесей голосом человека, который совершенно точно подстроил эту абсолютно случайную встречу, — мы как раз говорили о тебе, Ньют. Присядь и выпей чаю.

— Говорили обо мне, — с опаской отозвался Ньют, изучающе взглянув на Персиваля, который так внимательно изучал свой чай, будто тщился увидеть будущее в чаинках. Ньют подошел к столу и осторожно сел, пока чайник наливал ему чашечку. — Тесей...

— Так о чем мы говорили, Перси? — живо спросил он. Персиваль из-за своей чашки издал тихий сдавленный звук. — Ах да, как вы впервые встретились. Ты помнишь, Ньют?

Ньют вообще-то, честно говоря, не помнил. После всех раз, когда Тесей сталкивал их, он уже не мог точно указать то время, когда не знал Персиваля — тогда еще бывшего для него Грейвзом. Длинные вечера и совместные ночи слились в его памяти в одно, и Ньют поневоле задумался, есть ли какой-то особенный смысл в этом вопросе.

— То маленькое магическое место, что тебе нравилось? — рискнул Ньют. — После...

От воспоминаний улыбка Тесея смягчилась.

— После того, как мы вернулись с войны.

Точно. Теперь Ньют вспомнил: дымный воздух, всепоглощающее облегчение. Он все еще чувствовал себя тогда потерянным, оставив всех своих драконов.

— Но, — он покачал головой, — я не понимаю.

— Тесей, — подал голос Персиваль.

Тесей поднялся со стула, и звук отодвигаемых ножек, проскрипевших по полу, громко и резко отозвался в тишине. Ньют открыл рот и закрыл: Тесей пересек комнату и ушел, со щелчком закрыв позади себя дверь. Он не знал, что сказать, чтобы нарушить молчание, и Персиваль вздохнул, закрыв глаза.

— Я забыл что-то важное? — нерешительно спросил Ньют. Губы Персиваля дрогнули, и он покачал головой, глядя куда-то поверх его плеча.

— Скорее всего, нет. Не для тебя. Но ты, тем не менее, можешь помнить, что я первый к тебе подошел. Я купил тебе выпить, — закончил он с самоуничижительной ухмылкой.

— О, — выдохнул Ньют.

Потому что теперь он вспомнил.

~

Кто-то что-то произнес, похоже, американец, но Ньют, который сидел один в дальней кабинке, был безнадежно потерян в мире арифметических параметров Неотслеживаемых Чар Расширения. Он все же сказал:

— О, благодарю, — когда в его руку впихнули стакан. В нем было то же, что он пил до этого. — Простите, я сейчас очень занят.

— Чары расширения, — заметил незнакомец, и Ньют взглянул на него. Судя по виду, аврор, возрастом примерно как Тесей. — Вы проектируете жилую зону?

— О, нет. Это нечто гораздо более сложное, — он уже провел исследование на тему консервации среды обитания, но была еще одна вещь, которую надо было претворить в жизнь: раздельный контроль климата. — Ну, это довольно узкоспециализированная работа.

— Друг, с которым я договорился встретиться, опаздывает, — сказал мужчина. — У меня есть время.

Так что потихоньку Ньют стал говорить. Незнакомец составлял на удивление хорошую компанию: он был умным и более образованным, чем сам Ньют, но этим не бахвалился. Они погрузились в обсуждение теории заклинаний и сосредоточенно изучили все вычисления, обсудили заклинания, которые следовало применить, чтобы получить такие ареалы обитания, какие были нужны. Ньют выдал ему парочку своих мыслей, и тот предложил в ответ варианты практического применения, и несколько его удивительно глубоких идей Ньют начал встраивать в свое заклинание. В какой-то момент Ньют заметил, что закончил пить, а незнакомец сидит совсем рядом с ним, прижавшись своим бедром к его бедру. В какой-то момент Ньют заметил, что стал классифицировать оттенки его редких улыбок.

— ... так что хорошо быть готовым к любой непредвиденной ситуации, — закончил говорить он, подзабыв, к чему вел. — Драконы не настолько редки, как любит делать вид Министерство, знаешь ли.

— Не сомневаюсь, — иронично ответил незнакомец с намеком на улыбку. — Но держать одного из них?

— Временно, — поправил его Ньют. — Держать временно. — Он пожевал нижнюю губу, глядя на эскизы, которыми была заполнена тетрадь наравне с вычислениями. — На всякий случай. Я не знаю, на что мне случится наткнуться.

— Уверен, ты справишься, — мужчина накрыл своей рукой руку Ньюта, где тот теребил уголок тетради, и Ньют замер. Он посмотрел на незнакомца и, осознав, что за ним наблюдают с ошеломляющей интенсивностью, опустил пылающее лицо. — Вообще, если ты не занят, то позже...

Тут внимание незнакомца переключилось на входную дверь. Он бросал на нее короткие взгляды каждый раз, как она открывалась — ждал друга. «Отличный человек, но ужасен в планировании своего времени», — сказал он. В этот раз его взгляд остановился на двери надолго, и Ньют отвлекся и подскочил, проследив за его взглядом.

— Это твой... о, Тесей!

Мужчина рядом замер.

— Тесей, — повторил он, и Ньют помахал рукой, улыбнувшись, когда Тесей его заметил.

— Да, — подтвердил Ньют. — мой старший брат.

К тому моменту, как он договорил, Тесей в слегка перекошенной мантии и с растрепанной шевелюрой уже подошел к столу.

— Ньют! О, Перси, я вижу ты уже познакомился с моим младшим братом! — было что-то странное в его тоне, так что Ньют нахмурился. — Ньют, это друг, о котором я тебе рассказывал, начальник одного из подразделений в МАКУСА, Персиваль Грейвз.

— Мистер Грейвз, — кажется, только что он сидел ближе? Когда Ньют взглянул на него, то в человеке с прямой спиной и максимально нейтральным выражением лица практически невозможно было угадать того, с кем Ньют только что разговаривал. Тот, другой, не исчез совсем, но прятался в уголках глаз, выдававших скрываемую мягкость. — Рад с вами познакомиться.

— Мистер Скамандер, — уронил Грейвз. Потом перевел взгляд с Ньюта на Тесея. — Мне стоило догадаться.

~

Теперь Ньют вспомнил. Но он все еще не понимал, в чем суть. Персиваль смотрел на него поверх чайного набора с другого конца стола, а у Ньюта в груди ворочалось сумбурное предвкушение. Он медленно произнес:

— Ты помог мне с чемоданом. Это я помню.

— В таком случае, может, ты также помнишь, что я был примерно в пяти секундах от того, чтобы пригласить тебя к себе домой.

У Ньюта разом из головы вылетели все мысли.

— Я... что, прости?

Персиваль взглянул на него, весело улыбаясь.

— Конечно же, тут пришел Тесей, и я понял, что именно ты и есть его младший брат, за которого он поклялся кровно мстить любому, кто посмеет его тронуть.

— Он не настолько ужасен, — слабо запротестовал Ньют. Ему было до странности жарко, и он не мог посмотреть Персивалю в глаза.

— Так что, должен признать, я думал, будто он вроде как испытывает меня, — Персиваль постучал пальцами о край чашки. — Конечно, к тому времени, как я осознал, что с его стороны все было абсолютно искренне, мы с тобой уже достигли определенного консенсуса. И я не думал, что...

— Ты же не мог... — робко, в душе все еще не веря, произнес Ньют, — все это время...

— Ты меня выводишь из равновесия, — тихо ответил Персиваль. — Ты игнорируешь законы, когда тебе удобно, бросаешься сломя голову в передряги, не заботясь о собственной безопасности, если кто-то ранен или в беде: то, как ты обращаешься с животными, что могут убить тебя, серьезно меня беспокоит. И я даже не буду упоминать твое безразличие к хаосу, что ты после себя оставляешь. И да, все это время... да.

Ньют взглянул виновато — Персиваль смотрел с нежностью. Он вынул из трясущихся рук Ньюта чашку, чтобы заключить их в свои. Наклонился, встречаясь глазами с его, и тот почувствовал себя пойманным, не сумев отвести взгляд.

— Ньют. Ты согласишься пойти со мной домой?

У Ньюта сердце громыхало, а от медленно распускающегося ощущения счастья сбилось дыхание и на щеках выступил румянец. Захотелось наклониться вперед, сократить между ними дистанцию, вдавить Персиваля в матрас, пока все, что он мог сказать, не стало бы именем Ньюта. Он хотел засыпать рядом с ним и просыпаться тоже. Он хотел изучить его замысловатую магию и поселить своих существ в его доме. И кого-то, к кому можно было бы возвращаться домой — как сказал однажды Тесей — он тоже хотел.

Вместо всего этого Ньют с шальной улыбкой ответил:

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы уже тут? В твоем доме.

Он нагнулся вперед и поймал смешок Персиваля губами. Тот приоткрыл свои и неожиданно притянул Ньюта к себе за талию, отчего тот, путаясь в ногах и смеясь, оказался у него на коленях. Персиваль запустил руки Ньюту в волосы и не отпускал. Когда тому удалось перевести дух, Персиваль улыбался, глядя на него.

— Знаешь, он мог бы быть и твоим тоже.

— О, — выдохнул Ньют. В его груди танцевало будоражащее веселье, и он, кажется, не мог перестать улыбаться.

— Да. Это было бы замечательно.

Их прервал недовольный стрекот из кармана. Ньют прищурился, глядя на высунувшего голову Пикетта, и выпутался из объятий Персиваля, отчего тот вздохнул. Пикетт забрался вверх по руке.

— Да, все в порядке, — сказал ему Ньют. — Серьезно? Все еще? Ладно, я понял, — он расстегнул жилет и повесил на стул. Пикетт удобно устроился в одном из карманов.

— Полагаю, мне придется к ним привыкнуть, — Персиваль взял Ньюта за подбородок и притянул для поцелуя. — Он тут будет в порядке?

— Да, все будет хорошо. Как ты смотришь на дириколей?

— В доме?

— Они очень послушные, — начал уговаривать Ньют. — Если вырастить их собственноручно, они почти ничего не испортят.

— Ньют, — тот замолчал и умоляюще взглянул на Персиваля сквозь ресницы. — Я не против дириколей. Но, — он продолжил, пока Ньюту не удалось его перебить, — Тесей пообещал, что до утра не вернется. Это значит, что дом только наш. Ты действительно хочешь провести ночь за разговорами о дириколях?

Персиваль улыбался знакомой — нежной и радостной — улыбкой.

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что вечер был бы совершенно потерян, но уверен, мы можем придумать что-то и поинтереснее.

Дириколи. Ньют все еще размышлял: дерево для лечурок под окном, нюхлер в берлоге и, может, маленькое гнездо пеплозмеев в камине. А потом Персиваль поцеловал его, и больше ни о чем он думать не мог.


End file.
